Shinsei
Shinsei, o Pequeno Professor, é o fundador da teologia rokugani que viria a ser gerenciada pela Irmandade de Shinsei, The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan, o pensamento filosófico sobre reincarnação e sobre os elementos, Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 331a doutrina conhecida como o Shinseismo. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 14 Shinsei foi um professor, orador e filosofo que viajou por Rokugan para compartilhar verdades. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 166 Shinsei e Lady Doji Um dia de inverno com muita neve, Shinsei apareceu aos portões do Kyûden Doji. Lady Doji viu ele, um mendigo misterioso que a deixou curiosa quando recusou sua oferta de abrigo. Ela foi e sentou ao seu lado na neve. A conversa dos dois a fez perceber a beleza inerente ao mundo impermanente, encontrada até mesmo no menor dos flocos de neve. Através dessa lição, Doji resolveu viver prestando atenção a cada momento fugaz, a transcender a mortalidade através da apreciação da beleza, e ao fazê-lo, mostrou a todos o que significava viver uma vida nobre. Courts of Stone, p. 54 Guerra Contra Fu Leng O infante Império fundado por Hantei foi atacado pelo exército das Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Fu Leng. https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/7/5/dark-hands-of-heaven/ Dark Hands of Heaven] (FFG News) Um dia, um homem vestido de monge foi até o acampamento de Hantei. Ele disse que seu nome era Shinsei e que ele sabia como o Imperador podia derrotar os exércitos de Fu Leng. Hantei não deu atenção de início, mas após Shinsei derrotar, desarmado, os guardas enviados para removê-lo, o Imperador ficou curioso. Os dois conversaram por uma noite inteira, e Shiba diligentemente copiou tudo o que era dito. Esses ensinamentos registrados em sua totalidade ficaram conhecidos como o Tao de Shinsei. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 Tao de Shinsei Shinsei teve uma aundiência com o primeiro Imperador, Hantei, e seus ensinamentos foram registrados completamente no que se tornou o Tao de Shinsei. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 8 Shinsei e Akodo Após a audiência com Akodo Caolho começou a ir embora. Hantei se ergueu, furioso que seu irmão havia insultado o Pequeno Professor, exigindo uma explicação. Akodo disse que o caminho de Shinsei não era o caminho dele. Akodo ordenou que o Tao não entrasse nas terras do Leão, mas Hantei ordenou um contrário, fez com que uma cópia do Tao fosse inclusa em todo dôjô do Leão. Akodo então decretou que o Clã Leão jamais deveria abrir as cópias do Tao que possuiam. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Convencendo Isawa Conforme caminhavam juntos para fora do palácio do Imperador, Shinsei e Shiba tiveram uma breve conversa privada. Após esse encontro grandioso, relutante, mas determinado, Shinsei partiu para reunir os Sete Trovões para confrontar Fu Leng. Shinsei e o Kami Shiba convenceram o sacerdote Isawa e sua tribo a se unirem contra as forças das Terras Sombrias. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Dia do Trovão Shinsei disse ao Imperador que o destino favorece os mortais, e assim ele deveria reunir sete guerreiros humanos para derrotar o Kami Sombrio. Hantei deu a ele a permissão, e então um guerreiro de cada clã foi escolhido. Shinsei liderou esses guerreiros, os Sete Trovões para o sul. As forças de Fu Leng eventualmente foram repelidas de Rokugan em um dia chamado Dia do Trovão. Apenas Shinsei e Shosuro a Trovão do Escorpião, retornaram. Shosuro carregava com ela doze pergaminhos que ela disse que haviam aprisionado o derrotado Fu Leng. Hantei ordenou que esses manuscritos nunca fossem abertos, e foram entregues para serem guardados pelo Clã Escorpião. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Protegendo Shosuro, Shiba foi ao seu encontro e se colocou sozinho diante desta vasta horda de oni e outras criaturas nefastas . Sacando Ofushikai, Shiba jurou que as vidas dos guerreiros estavam sob sua proteção e abriu caminho através da hoste do Primeiro Oni. As lendas dizem que as lâminas deles se cruzaram por cem dias, arrasando montanhas ao redor deles e criando grandes abismos no chão. No fim, um matou ao outro, e Shiba caiu, mas seu juramento não foi quebrado, e como resultado de sua proeza e sacrifício, a Trovão Shosuro e o profeta Shinsei sobreviveram. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 177 Quando Shinsei e Shosuro retornaram ao Império, Hantei ordenou que os doze manuscritos nunca fossem abertos e fosem entregues aos Clã Escorpião para serem guardados. Legado Shinsei iniciou uma revolução no que tocava a vida, pensamento e religião rokugani. Ele profeticamente explicou como vida, morte, os elementos e a sociedade trabalhavam juntos em um grande ciclo que girava além da percepção humana. Humanos não eram meros peões nos jogos de bem e mal do paraíso e do inferno. Os humanos eram responsáveis pelo seu próprio aprimoramento, e também o da sociedade ao seu redor, através da contemplação e compaixão. Alguns o veem como um filosofo, um lógico que apresentava a natureza da existência e da condição humana devido a sua compaixão pelos outros. Esses seguidores tendem a ser introspectivos e ponderativos, seja através do conhecimento comum ou do rigor acadêmico. Alguns o veem como um herói, que advogava uma vida de ação justa e grande compaixão pelos outros, como descrito no Diálogo do Trovão. Esses seguidores vagam por Rokugan ajudando os outros, particularmente os podres e os fracos. Ordens monásticas que seguem tal crença se envolvem muito mais em política e até mesmo na guerra, intervindo diretamente nos eventos pelo bem do povo. E também há aqueles que enxergam Shinsei como um deus, o shintai de uma fortuna conhecida como Kongôten, que possui conhecimento sobrehumano sobre o funcionamento dos elementos e da reincarnação, e ao seguí-lo, outros poderiam ser como ele. Essas alegações se alinham com o ponto de vista do Secto da Terra Perfeita. O clã que mais é atraído pela ideia de Shinsei ser um deus é o Clã Unicórnio. O Clã Garça abraça entusiasticamente o Shinsei herói, fazendo generosas doações a templos e monastérios inclinados ao heroismo. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 166-168 Frases Famosas * “Nem toda pergunta tem uma resposta perfeita, mas toda resposta tem uma pergunta perfeita.” The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell Categoria:Membros da Irmandade de Shinsei